Good Luck Bobbie Series Information
Hi. I'm happy to help. Series One Series one includes four episodes. Episode one introduces everyone to Bobbie and his world. His parents struggle with caring for young Bobbie and his older sister, Stephanie, is an annoyance. Episode two shows Ricky finding Bobbie a life disturbance, Francine struggling at school and keeping it a secret, and Bobbie being unable to sleep. Episode three goes crazy. Stephanie and Ricky have an argument and Ricky runs away. Unable to find him for most of the episode while he hides in a field, his parents also have a falling out and Amy accuses of hubby, Rob, being a bad father. The episode ends on a good note. Episode four shows Bobbie deciding he would like to talk, but being unable to. He is distressed. Rob tries to work out what's wrong with him and the episode involves Rob acting silly. Stephanie and Ricky make up. Series Two Episode One Bobbie manages to say his first word in a magical beginning. Francine comes out that she is doing terribly at school and that her teachers all hate her. Stephanie tries to get a job. Episode Two Amy and Rob struggle to keep Francine in school, with all of her teachers starting a gang to get rid of her. Stephanie gets a job succesfully. Ricky is conflicted on whether he finds a girl, Maisie, a romantic interest. Episode Three Bobbie is chatting all the time. Francine is thrown out of school and ends up lying on a road. Amy decides to take Bobbie to a baby group to find him some buds. Episode Four Francine is out on an emotional walk one day when she meets two youngsters, Laura and Daniel, and they become best friends. Ricky and Maisie become friends. Bobbie loves the baby group. Episode Five Ricky brings Maisie round to consume dinner and his family all love her, enjoying a laugh together. Francine and Bobbie argue. Amy buys Rob a bike and he is offended, believing she thinks he's gotten fatter. Episode Six Things go from bad to worse with Francine and Bobbie. Ricky starts dating Maisie and they walk about a park holding hands together. Amy and Rob make up. Episode Seven Francine thinks she is falling in love with Daniel, but she's actually wrong. Stephanie loses her job. Rob decides to try and juggle seven jobs at a time as part of a dare. Episode Eight Stephanie is comforted by a helpful Amy. Bobbie throws a tantrum at the baby group and nearly gets flung out. Francine and Daniel decide to plan a hilarious prank on Laura. Episode Nine The hilarious prank goes wrong and Rob gets it instead! Stephanie magically finds a new job. Amy believes she might be preggers again, but isn't. Ricky and Maisie watch a horror film and can't sleep for days. Episode Ten Ricky believes he should throw out all of his old toys and Rob supports this. When Francine sees that he obviously doesn't want to, she convinces him not to. Bobbie has a bruise on his arm, but how? Episode Eleven Francine confesses to trying to throw a pen to Ricky and accidently skelping Bobbie with it. She is grounded for three years. Rob and Amy think about how fantastic their love is. Episode Twelve In a twist event, Bobbie refuses to talk. Stephanie and Francine decide to figure out what's wrong while Rob gives up on his multiple jobs, and Amy laughs at him. Ricky and Maisie argue, but make up an hour later. Stephanie finds out that Bobbie just has a sore tooth. Series Three Episode One